User talk:Baltro/Archive 3
My language is Hylian should i? should i finish OoT then play MM or, do part of MM then see what one i like more. JW'''--C2' 21:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Depends how far into OoT you are. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :: just about to enter the temple of time.'--C2' 21:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::For the first time to go into the future? Then I'd say start MM. See which you want to do first. There's no plot-ruining by playing the opposite game. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:18, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::just before the longest nap of links life yeah.'--C2' 21:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Flute-playing Boy Archive Yeah, I have considered it...But I don't know how. If you could do that, then thanks :)--Shade Link (talk) 16:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks =)--Shade Link (talk) 22:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) welcome new admin Xykeb Zraliv just gave you the nessiary votes. so congrats! '-- C2' / 17:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) arnt you just soooooo special? :P'-- C2' / 17:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I read some rules on the page. It said if the candidate receives the needed amount of support without any opposes, they are instantly an admin. Bal here as more than 4 support. Isn't that the needed number?--Shade Link 17:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC) actually its 6 for adminship, but b/c of a new rule, even if they have the required amount of votes, its still a mandatory of 24 hrs to wait so that everybody can vote. if they want to'-- C2' / 17:45, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Bal has 6 support...but then should we change that thing on the requests page to make it so they instead have to wait 24 hours instead of saying they have instant access?--Shade Link 17:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ummmm reworded maybe? idk it could have been made more apparent, so this doesnt happen again.'-- C2' / 17:52, September 2, 2009 (UTC) That must be pretty embarrassing...--Shade Link 18:00, September 2, 2009 (UTC) sorry i go confused. maybe someone should have told the admins? '-- C2' / 18:10, September 2, 2009 (UTC) thats true. what book in harry potter? are you at right now?'-- C2' / 18:25, September 2, 2009 (UTC) its actuly a surprisingly easy challang provided you have five free days. Oni Link 18:47, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Reply Look, Baltro, my reason to argue with Griff was the similarities between the user Griff was talking about and I. Plus, no, absolutely no user should be blocked for a year for speaking up when something looked like someone was talking about me. Also, all the arguments I and Joe have been in were ALL about me being mad for either mistreatment or it looked like I was getting talked about or attacked. what now? as shade link has recieved his warning, and kept on going, who do we tell? if you want to then fine, but ill do it if you dont. '-- C2' / 19:32, September 2, 2009 (UTC) you read this then.--Shade Link 19:32, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :So you're going to be gone. Then things really will cool down. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:34, September 2, 2009 (UTC) same here. he cant (quoting you Xykeb Zraliv) "follow through".'-- C2' / 19:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Admin Well, we could tweek the rules to be....20 hours instead of 24?'-- C2' / 21:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) 2 hours to go, I'll be around. By the way, now that you'll be able to fully use it, would you consider switching back to my usefuls template?—'Triforce' 14 01:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :This is actually a weird request, but could I be the one to promote myself? I doubt something like that happens too often. And I'll add back your links section on top, if that's what you mean. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:46, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Well I'd never promoted an admin before but if you want to, I guess there's no harm in it. If you wanted to just replace the template too, you could. I didn't see much of a difference I don't think.—'Triforce' 14 01:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, I could promote myself, then demote myself, then you could promote me. Then I'd be up to seven mentions in the user rigths log. As for the template, I have a few formatting changes, and some unneeded stuff taken out (not that it's unnecessary, I just mean I don't use some of it). Do you just want another link to your template? :P Mr. Popular. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:57, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Whatever way you want the promotion to happen, the official/normal way or the strange :P. If you don't need all the stuff in it, that's fine, I just made it to where it would be useful to inexperienced (not that you are) users too.—'Triforce' 14 02:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I probly won't be on to congratulate you, but if I am then yeah!!! If I'm not then here it goes ahead of time....! Congrats! If you promoted yourself, then by-god your special :P if you haven't then it will probly be triforce so your special anyways :P now, go block some vandals! and fix stuff!(haha)'-- C2' / 01:50, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :If you aren't here, then thank you ahead of time. I'm glad to see you're sticking to proper grammar. Looks much nicer. :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) congratuations and celebrations admin. Oni Link 15:15, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Email Well I don't care what happens to Shade Link, but I know it won't be a global-block. Why? Because of this. We shouldn't have even bothered with Stal wiki, but in doing so, we have lowered ourselves to him. I will cut off contack with him, and hope that any futher instigation is stopped. We all dispise him, but not enough to lower ourselves to this level. I feel stupid now......'-- C2' / 23:52, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Monaco? This maybe a better place to explain to me than the shoutbox! So I would love to know how to make one! I'm totally clueless as to how to make/use/add/etc......so I'm a total n00b :P.'-- C2' / 21:00, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :You can customize that first widget (with the search, expandable sections, and links in the bottom) to have whatever links you want. Check my monaco sidebar for an example. For the links, you bullet them without linking, and use two bullets to go into a list. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Huh. Sounds useful. I won't copy it exactly...... it has Admin stuff(useless to me), but A LOT is useful. I'll start on it.'-- C2' / 21:07, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::It's fairly easy to learn. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:08, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay. I shall begin.....wait for it....wait for it...NOWWWW!!!'-- C2' / 21:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey... Ironickly you and Xykeb both noticed my longest running joke at around the same time! As Xykeb pointed out...I'm 13, 14, and 20 at the same time and that I both hate Navi and want to save her! Foiled, again!'-- C2' / 22:18, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :All I noticed was that you said you'd beaten every Zelda game in a userbox, but we all know you're playing MM and OoT currently. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:23, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Some of the stuff I actualy agree with, most is just me copying and pasteing other peoples User boxes :P'''-- C2' / 22:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) About the Name Thanks Griffen78 What should we do about Griff and what his friend(or Griff himself) did today on the shoutbox? In case another Admin see's this he was swearing and harrassing Lisa on the shoutbox. Griff should at least change his password, but should we block Griffen78 anyways incase the friend or Griff comes back and stirrs up more trouble.'-- C2' / 02:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Eh, the problem figured itself out, BT(I'm calling you BT because after the B and T there are two letters e.g. BalTro). P.S. I'm still on the proper grammar bandwagon and am sticking to it 'till I'm dead and gone.'-- C2' / 18:41, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I was going to say something, but by the time I got your message the real Griff was back. And you can call me BLT as well (BaLTro). :P —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Ahh that's what I figured happened. BT is one less letter and because I prefer extreme minimalism(why I used to use text talk and bad grammar), BT it is.'-- C2' / 19:20, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, if you're a minimalist, B is even shorter of a nickname. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm using minimalist lightly, but it's more or less pure lazyness that keeps me from just calling you Baltro of BLT. If I was the most minimalist person on earth, I wouldn't even call you B just "you" or "him".'-- C2' / 19:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Guess what? Griffen78 was just pretending. He had an account and two IP's, as well as being a jerk on the shoutbox. '-- C2' / 20:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) How do we know this? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:52, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Foiled again, my friend Haha as I remeber, BT is right. '-- C2' / 22:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Griffen78 TM you apologize a lot. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but if somebody is offened for some reason, about something you've done, they'll tell you about it, and that would be your que to never do it again.'-- C2' / 01:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Does this... Mean anything to you? If it doesn't ring a bell right away, then it's your first edit.....EVER!'-- C2' / 03:07, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Vandalizm I knew something was fishy when I saw Zelda311's talk bubble. Here you go :P! GAAAAHHH I would love to ban this guy!! Unless he won't come back so don't block him. But still messing with such a public thing as persons talk bubble....'-- C2' / 21:02, September 8, 2009 (UTC) It would have been if the IP adress wasn't Zelda311. Just explained on a edit summary, that he wanted it like that. >.> pwned :((((('-- C2' / 23:48, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Your user name... AuronKaizer I'm back. So, like, seriously Hehe. My bastion of WASTE OF A WIKI. Somehow I'd knew I'd shoehorn myself into this.'-- C2' / 00:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) {{AK|time=00:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC)|text=It sure is hard getting your name right >.> (Psst, even though you can't remove things from your "personal record" as you called it, feel free to hide away this entire debacle/civilized conversation with "